Invisible line
by roastable
Summary: AU: The Hitachiins has always been friends with the Fujiokas. To Hikaru and Kaoru, Haruhi was their precious friends. However, after an unfortunate accident which robs of Haruhi's dad, the Hitachiins takes her under their wings as their new daughter. As they grow older, they realized that the contingent line between women and men resembled to the line between families and friends.


Invisible Line

Prologue

On one cold spring day, people witnessed a long limo outside the neighbour's apartment complex. Pedestrians feared that it belonged to the yakuza association, and started to gather and fabricated untrue, yet juicy gossip. Unknown to them, the limo did not belong to the gangsters, but to the family who lived in the opposite world of the social hierarchy - the Hitachiin family. The Hitachiins was at the summit of the Japanese fashion industry. Rich, gorgeous and artistic, they were like diamonds compared to the ordinary. As of now, the head designer is with the neighbour's famous tranny in a modest café next door.

The customers glanced at the two childish adults bragging about the kids and the children played amongst themselves.

"Oh my god! Your daughter is precious as ever! I really do want a girl now Ryouji!" Mrs. Hitachiin looked at Haruhi's photo collection her parent compiled, and sighed dreamily. Haruhi's dad shook his head modestly, laughing her praise off.

"Oh hush, Yuzuha! I am so jealous of your boys. I know that when they are older, they are going to be hunks." And there his precautious ability to predict future hotties was never wrong. I mean, he was the Tranny Queen in his club. Ugh, that made Yuzuha's blood cold, sending chills up her spine by just imagining him cross-dressed with full makeup. _I mean, how can men like tranny? _She shook her head away from the thought, and fixed her eyes on to Ryouji intently.

With pointed finger and a scowl, she warned, "When they grow older, please promise me to never touch them."

"Gee, have more faith in me, Yuzuha!" Her accusing stare condescended him coldly. "I promised to never love anyone aside from Kotoko, so rest assured!" he said, as he was trying to pry off her dark aura of protective mother. As soon as he said those words, her face restrained to an uncomfortable expression, and thank god, he didn't noticed.

"Kotoko, huh…?"

* * *

"Haruhi-! Let's play a game." A little girl looked unimpressed with her arms crossed at her friends. Whenever she played with them, they would always tease her about her 'commoner-lifestyle.' Then of course, she would retort with 'you have it good, rich mommy boys!" The question of how they could get along cannot be answered because Haruhi did not know the answer herself.

"Okay, but it has to be fun! And nothing that would get me in trouble when dad and your mom come back."

"Che. Fine, if you say so." From behind their backs, they reached out their caps, and exclaimed, "Which-one-is-Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Game!"

"We already did that though!"

"No, you were just lucky! Now close your eyes," Against Hikaru's protest, Kaoru gently closed her lids.

As they circled around, and observed themselves in the full-length-mirror by Ryuji's makeup box, they became more convinced that Haruhi would never be able to correctly with their impressive duplicate identities. "Kay open your eyes now!"

When Haruhi saw their smug grins at their work, she sighed disappointedly. "The right one is Kaoru and the left one is Hikaru."

The twins booed with a smirk, "I am sorry but you were wrong. Nice guess though!"

"I know I'm not wrong. You," she pointed at the right twin, "are definitely Kaoru, and you," – shifting her finger to the left – "are without a doubt Hikaru." The young girl confidently stated. The twins waited for a change of choice. People who played this game always had second guesses. Surely, her adamant decision will falter shortly.

They closed their eyes. They counted.

1,2,3,4,5,6,…20…50…

They opened their eyes. She stood their puzzled, waiting for any kind of respond. Blinking their eyes, the twins decided to wait for few more moments, convinced that she would change her mind.

They waited.

And Haruhi just stood there, and asked, "Hey are you guys okay?"

She was not going to change her answer, and after knowing that, their smirks dropped. Then, they turned to each other. The two just stared in to the reflection of their eyes, as if they were sharing telepathic messages. After few seconds passed, and Haruhi was convinced that they were malfunctioned, the twins turned to Haruhi at the same time, and asked, "Why can you tell us apart?"

"What do you mean?"

"No one could tell us apart. How did you do it?" The twin's eyes gleamed with curiosity.

"That's a stupid question."

"Hey what does that-"

"Hikaru, you throw a temper easily more than Kaoru." she said as a mater of fact. Few awkward moments passed. Kaoru bursted out with hysterical laughs, as Hikaru reddened.

"No I don't!"Hikaru denied, but Kaoru and Haruhi both said, "yes you do." Just when Kaoru was enjoying teasing his brother, it was too early for him to rejoice.

"But Kaoru gets a lot girlier when it comes to fashion." This time, Hikaru teased Kaoru, "Ha! You are a flower boy! Girly, girly, boy!" Kaoru pouted with teary eyes.

"Hey, I get excited about fashion, not girly! Unlike someone who cares nothing about a sense of style!"

"What's so bad with that!"

"Everything." Both grinned. "As a girl, but oh wait, you are more like a boy." The two sat on the mat, enthusiastically waiting for Haruhi's very entertaining rage. However, Haruhi remained calm, gazed at them with unwavering straightness.

"Everyone is different."

Hikaru and Kaoru stopped grinning. "No one in this world is the same as the other person. Though you may have the same face,"

"Hikaru will always be Hikaru." Haruhi gently settled down on the tatami. "And Kaoru will always be Kaoru." She smiled genuinely at both. "People in the world are alike, but there will no one who will be exactly the same."

When the twin grew older, they realized that that was the most profound moment of their lives. The first person to finally tell them apart as a person and a person, and not a set.

The twins blinked. Blinked once, then twice.

This was real.

Without their control, their feet were already in the air. Before Haruhi realized, she was lying on the floor with two of the twins on top of her.

At that time, Haruhi couldn't explain their expression. She tried to explain the description. They looked stupid, with their mouths open. Yeah, that's right. They looked really, _really_, stupid. But in their hazel eyes - as if light was filtering in their eyes – they became brighter than stars. The gaping mouths enclosed, and curled in to the biggest smiles she has ever seen. Like hope. Like a ray of light pouring inside a jail cell, in a place where it was eternally doomed. Like never having seen sun, then seeing that sun for the first time.

The twins opened their arms, and shouted with glee, "Haruhi, congratulations."

"For what?" she was confused. To be quite honest, Haruhi was becoming more and more irked by their randomness. They gave her toothy mischievous grins. For some reason, they were being more capriciously frustrating today.

"On conquering the hardest level of our game." Hikaru said happily.

"For your prize," Kaoru started, then stopped. He looked at Hikaru, and both nodded.

"Of us being your friends forever until death parts us forever!"

Haruhi was disgruntled by their vow of eternal friendship. This was getting mushy.

"No, you can have it back. I don't think I can handle you guys for that long. You know what? I think I will have early death because of you guys!" Haruhi complained, and the twin found it rather very cute than frustrated.

The twins snickered. She recognized the playful gleam in their eyes.

"Don't be like that Ha—ruhi!" Hikaru lay his head on her shoulders, nuzzling her neck.

"That's right." Kaoru chimed in, and gazed at her fondly. "We will always be right next to you. When you are angry. When you are happy. When you are sad. And no matter what," Kaoru placed his finger on her lips. "we will always be on your side."

"That sounds like 24/7."

"That's right!" The two beamed a little too brightly for her, but nevertheless, she somehow liked the idea, when she should be annoyed.

She laughed her silvery laugh. With that, Kaoru and Hikaru joined her in this very happy moment of their lives.

* * *

Yuzuha turned uncharacteristically stoic, Ryouji realized. She set the tea down on the table, and asked, "Do you remember when we dated, how you confessed that you were gay? And work at a tranny bar?"

He laughed with his nose. "No, I said I was bi. Get it right. But yeah, your point?"

"Then you came with a full appearance of woman the next day. With a red dress and makeup. Then asked me, 'Do you still accept me?'"

"I admit that that was too much." Ryouji sheepishly smiled. Anyone would be traumatized when they see their boyfriend cross-dressing after a confession of his sexuality and controversial occupation. "Then you dumped me on the spot."

"I am sorry, I was panicking. I did apologize to you afterward, and sent you our newest female clothing lines." She was all too aware of the guilt that trampled on her.

"True. I was very angry and disappointed, but," he chortled with kind eyes, to Yuzuha's surprise. "Pfft, I loved the clothes. I totally loved them." Ryouji winked. With that, she was relieved of any worry.

Ryouji turned his head to stare off outside, and spotted a family – a father, a daughter and her mother – walking happily on the road. He remembered that that used to be them, but not anymore. He turned back to Yuzuha so she wouldn't catch on.

"It was more of my fault anyway. Anyone would pull herself away, if her boyfriend did that. I just got a tad bit dramatic." Ryouji laughed. "But you know, Miko accepted that part of me. Though she didn't like it _at all_." He chuckled at the memory of her screaming in agony when he pulled it off like with Yuzuha, but nevertheless, she begrudgingly accepted his (though to Ryouji, it was his career) hobby.

"You know, Haruhi resembles her mom a lot." A pregnant pause. He thoughtfully scratched his chin.

"Yeah. Her sense of strong justice and her blunt ways of conveying to people." Ryouji reminisced the time when all three were still living in the apartment complex. The time when Miko held their daughter up surfaced in his mind. The happy times, that he can no longer have.

Suddenly, Yuzuha's expression twisted painfully. She looked at the side, and waved at a waiter.

"I am sorry. Check please." She turned to see him again.

"Let's go back. I am sure your daughter and my sons are getting bored." she offered a sympathetic smile. He wasn't too sure about her abrupt pitiful attitude.

Then he realized that when he touched his face, he was crying.

…

"Yeah."

* * *

"Hey, how long are you guys going to stay on top of me?"

"As long as we want to."

"No way! Get off of me, you bastards!"

The twins gasped "Haruhi, where did you learn these words?"

"From my dad when he is talking to clingy customers."

The twins looked at each other with a knowing look. "You know what, don't ever become like your dad."

"Hey, that's not the point! Get off of me!"

"Well…" they thought for a moment, then stuck their tongues out. "Naahhh."

* * *

"I'm sorry, that you had to see that." Ryouji laughed awkwardly. He closed the café's door. Yuzuha still had her compassionate face, which didn't suit her at all, at least to Ryouji anyway. "I am sad that I can't see her now, but I can see her after death, but for now, I am with my very loving daughter. I am a very happy and lucky person to have you as friend Yuzuha."

"Ryouji…" her frowning smile morphed into her ridiculously robust laughs. "Of course you are!" she smacked his head. "If I am in anyone's life, of course they are happy because of my ethereal presence!" she laughed like a snobby, social elite. He was glad that she returned to her usual cocky self.

But still, she was very annoying. "Damm rich bastards."

"What did you say?" she raised her eyebrow.

"N-Nothing, oh wonderful Yuzuha." Ryouji attempted to appease her rising temper. With that, she grinned cheekily, and replied "Of course I am!"

"Good." Her lips smiled broadly. As they climbed up the stairs of his apartment, Yuzuha pursed her lips. "I feel so bad leaving the kids for so long in your squishy apartment."

"Well, I'm sorry I am not richy-rich-rich like someone next to me." He rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oops, sorry. Perhaps, next time, you guys can come to my mansion and have a sleep-over with us!"

"I don't think that is appropriate at all Yuzuha!" Ryouji's fatherly (or motherly) instinct kicked in. Though she was only 7, letting her sleep alone in a house of his ex-girlfriend's sons, was wrong on all levels.

"Don't worry. When they sleep, I will put her in a different room," Yuzuha winked, as if she read his thoughts. "There was also a dress I've been dying to try on her." Okay, that stopped him, a little bit.

"Still! Sleepover with boys-"

"And they are 7. I mean, what can happen come on."

"Perhaps," he started to buy in her idea. Haruhi had no interest in boys, and viewed everyone as equal in her school. The twins were immature and childish. To begin with, Haruhi liked these two as friends, and there has been no sign of her romantic interest. "Okay, sure. Why not?"

"Right? Hey, open the door quickly Ryouji!"

"Yes, yes queen bee." Ryouji scrambled inside his pocket to find his keys. He took it in his hand, and **click** it opened. The moment the door opened, he rushed inside to see his daughter.

"Haru-chan! Did you miss daddy-"

His eyes bulged at whatever was in front of him, and froze. "Ryouji, what's happening-" As she turned around, she witnessed a scene where she will forever hold against Hikaru and Kaoru.

There, her sons were mounting on top of Haruhi. Her hair was a rat's nest probably from attempts to escape their clutches. Her dress that she specifically designed for Haruhi was hiked up to her mid-thighs. "Mom, what's wrong?" Hikaru inquisitively asked. "How was the café mom?" Kaoru asked as if this situation was nothing wrong.

He took a deep breath, and smiled.

"Dad help me…" Haruhi breathed, trying to call help to dad.

Yuzuha gulped.

"Yuzuha, I take my words back about the sleepovers, and I AM GONNA KILL THESE EVIL TWINS!"

Then, all hell broke loose.

* * *

"Ouch, mom. Why did you had to hit us in the head so hard?" The three were already in the limos. The driver had to put up with shrilly lectures that Mrs. Hitachiin gave to her son, and he swears to god that, he will never, I mean never mess with _the _Mrs. Hitachiin. Ever.

"Mom, so what did we do wrong again?" Hikaru whined. The mom's vein started to pop.

"Because, Hikaru, you were on top of a girl, and though you are a child, you have to know the boundary between men and women."

"Mom, what is 'the boundary between men and women'?" Kaoru asked inquisitively. Kaoru honestly didn't know what she was talking about. Haruhi was a friend, and he and Hikaru were her friends. What was so different about them that had to keep this "boundary" with Haruhi? I mean, Kaoru and Hikaru always sleep together, and mom doesn't complain.

"Well, honey, that is, wait, that's too early to talk about. Never mind. I will talk to you when you are older." she muttered. She can't believe that her sons were on top of Haruhi-chan (two at once) like rapists! She doesn't blame that Ryouji became so protective (and viciously scary.) Thank god that he only rescued Haruhi, and didn't touch the twins.

She apologized on their behalves, and scurried away back to the limo, pulling the twins' ears. "Haruhi was going to come over and sleep over with you guys, but that's not going to happen anymore because of the thing you pulled off!"

"Wait, Haruhi was going to come sleep over with us? Why is she not going to come?"

"Because you guys attacked her."

"No we didn't attack her. We were just playing!"

"Yes, and I hope that it doesn't happen again. End of the discussion."

"But," they whined.

"No more words from you guys, or else I am going to separate you guys." With that, they shut up.

By the time they reached their home, the twins scurried back to their room, so they wouldn't have to deal with their mom, or deal with anymore consequences she put up. They sat on their plush bed, and sighed.

"You know, I really wished that Haruhi was going to sleep over." Kaoru sniffed.

"Yeah, I don't know what was mom's big deal."

"I hope that Haruhi's dad won't be upset at us for too long."

"Yeah, the tranny was definitely way over the top."

"You know, if he does forgive us, I hope that he will let Haruhi sleep over with us." Kaoru looked hopeful when he said it. Imagine how much fun that would be! His eyes twinkled at the thought playing with Hikaru and Haruhi all day long.

"I don't think that that would happen any time soon."

"Oh." Kaoru became disappointed, and regretted their action. It would have been so much fun playing with Haruhi all night with fun games and scary stories.

"But you know…" Kaoru looked at his older brother.

"I think it would be so much fun if she lives with us." Hikaru's eyes glimmered. Kaoru's eyes also lit up at the idea.

"Yeah…" He agreed.

"Anyway, I'm tired, and tomorrow's school, so we should go to sleep, Kaoru." Hikaru yawned, and placed his arm over his brother's shoulder.

"Good night."

Though his brother snoozed off, Kaoru stared at the ceiling for a long time. After few minutes, he asked, "Hey Hikaru. Are you still asleep?" No answer. Today was a long day after all. Kaoru also decided to sleep. But he said his thought anyway out loud to the empty room.

"I hope that she will come and live with us one day."

* * *

After few weeks, the twins woke up with the sound of a vase breaking. They tiredly rubbed their eyes, and saw their mom on the phone, covering her mouth. Their dad just stood their inscrutable, supporting his wife's back. She was very unsettled with her eyes wide open, and the twins saw her tremble. Her expression looked pale-stricken like a ghost.

Very weakly, she said, "Haruhi's father is dead, you said!?"

Hikaru and Kaoru's hold on each other hands went slack, and broke hold.


End file.
